Dreams of the Dead
by Adien
Summary: Diana, raised by her aunt Princess Leia and ex-smulgger, Han Solo. Hanlei, son of Leia and Han, lead into hating his own cousin by an unseen foe. Diana knows she lives a life of danger. But does she know just how dangerous? * Please read and review!*
1. The New Light

Dreams of the Dead  
  
By Adien  
  
Chapter One  
  
The streets were crowed in the city; Diana made her way down the street. Dodging carts and peddlers, she turned down a small alleyway. As she approached the end of the dark alley she could hear the faint sound of swoop bikes racing down the street. Diana's pulse quickened, she couldn't resist racing no mater how illegal it was. Dropping her basket of fruit, she raced toward the sound of the swoop bikes. As she neared the crowd of boys she grabbed a helmet lying on the ground. Putting on the helmet she said in the gruffest voice she could, "O.K. Children who's ready to lose!"  
  
The group of boys, who were cheering for the racers, were now silent. They were dumb struck who was this mystery racer? One of the taller boys, named Holt, glared at Diana, "Who are you and what do you want!"  
  
"I said who's ready to lose, now do you want to race or not?" Diana said impatiently. "Fine!" Holt said with vengeance in his eyes. He grabbed his helmet and started to walk toward his swoop bike, "You got a swoop bike?"  
  
"No some driver crashed into me, so now I need to get a new one." Diana said hoping they would let her barrow one. She wanted to race so badly, she could barely stand still.  
  
"Ok fine, you could use the blue D1452" Holt said.  
  
"Why such an old model? Do you think I'm going to beat you in a newer model?" Diana said challenging Holt even more. Holts eyes grew larger, as he tried to find a good excuse, "No, it's the only one we've got left." Grabbing a stick Holt started to draw a map in the dirt.  
  
"O.K on the 2nd street you turn right, then go until you see the green flag hanging on the white building, then take another right then go down all the down, you know where Kilber Street is?" Diana nodded, trying to take in all of the directions. Holt continued," Take a left, and then you'll be seeing me at the finish line. By the way, I'm Holt I think is best to let my opponents know the winner's name." With a smug look on his face he strutted towards his bike. Diana, who was glaring at him trough her helmet, started to hers. She would show him who the winner was. Diana got on the old bike, a short scrawny boy with red hair said "On your mark! Get set! GO!"  
  
The two swoop bikes took off. Diana was in the lead, she was quite surprised that the old swoop bike went so fast. Thudd!  
  
"What the.!" Diana cursed as she looked back. Holt had crashed his bike into hers. Now Diana's swoop bike was flying dangerously on its side, one wrong move and Diana could end up in a serious crash. Rushing down the street she saw her first turn. Diana effortlessly made the right turn; she glanced back and saw Holt getting closer and closer. Realizing that she was still on her side she straitened out her bike and scanned the buildings that rushed by her. Up ahead she saw the white building with the green flag on it, just as she going to make the turn, a salesman with a very large cart, turned in front of her. Swerving into a nearby street, to avoid the cart, she looked to find a way back to the street where the race was being held. She figured that Holt had already won.  
  
Taking a quick left she now could see the street she had to be on. Swerving again, barely missing a child and her mother, she sped down the street. Making a sharp turn, she was now on Kilber Street and surprisingly right behind Holt. Speeding up, surprising Holt she made the last turn. She could now see the finish line. Crossing it she quickly skidded to a stop. Getting off the bike she turned to face Holt who was furious.  
  
"I didn't see you at the finish line," she said tauntingly. Taking off her helmet, Holts eyes got wide, and his face angrier. "Hey she's a girl, let's get her!" yelled the scrawny red headed kid. A group of boys started after Diana, but she was one step ahead of them. Running faster down the alley she could hear the march of the stormtroopers, turning down another alley hoping to lose the group she made another quick turn and then another.  
  
The group of boys, who weren't so smart, had lost Diana, since the first turn. Diana stopped to catch her breath. Almost crashing into her, an stormtrooper turned the corner.  
  
"You there, girl! Do you know any thing about a swoop bike race going on around here?" the officer asked. "No sir." Diana said lying. "Very well, dont be hanging around these alleys by yourself, it's dangerous." The stormtrooper said as he started down the alley. Diana nodded as he left. Picking up her basket of fruit she turned back on to the busy street. Making her way through the crowd she hopped on the back of a Wilken disposal truck. The Wilken truck stunk of rotting cow and flat ale, through one of the cracks of the truck she could see a dead Wilken's eye staring at her. Disgusted she turned away, and faced the city, which she was now leaving. A horrid stench which was different from the truck met Diana's nose. She looked down at her, which was quite dirty, white dress. Barley missing her basket was a purple goose dripping down her dress. "Euah" Diana said trying to wipe off the colored puss. It started to burn her hand immediately. "Auhhh! Stupid Wilken eye puss!" Diana said, as she hopped off the truck. In front of her was Mylkan Mountain, behind it was her home. She looked around making sure that no one had followed her. Diana needed to be careful, if she and her parents were ever discovered by the Imperials or stormtroopers, there would be a lot of trouble.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Diana, who was exhausted, had made her way around the mountain. In front of her was her house. It looked like a dirt shaped bubble sticking out of the ground. The house was mostly under ground with tunnels leading into different rooms made exclusively for the council of the New Republic. In the back you could see a large metal spacecraft hanger, which held pod racers, swoop bikes, and most importantly her uncle's prized ship the Millennium Falcon. He spent most of his days in the hanger working in his ship, with his trusted friend and co-pilot, Chewbacca, an eight-foot-tall, 205 year-old Wookie. Most of the time Diana would be in there too, helping her uncle repair the grand ship.  
  
Diana was raised by her aunt and uncle since she was five-years-old, when her father died in some mysterious battle. As she approached the dirt house, a beautiful woman came out. Her white dress gently waved in the breeze, her brown hair was braided and placed like a crown on top of her head. She ran to Diana as the first star was appearing.  
  
"Where were you? It's dark now! You should have come home sooner! What kept you so long? What happened to you? You're all dirty!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Aunt Leia. It just got dark; I was in the town, coming home. I got held up. Nothing happened to me, and I'm hungry!" Diana said answering all of her worried aunt's questions.  
  
"Very well, come on in. Dinner's almost ready." Diana's Aunt said. Heading towards her room she playfully bumped into her uncle.  
  
"You better get cleaned up," he said. "Leia is really upset about you being gone so long." Her uncle sad giving her a playful poke in the arm.  
  
"I know" Diana sighed, "I just went into town that's all, to get the fruit. Aunt Leia knows that." "Well just watch out." Her uncle said letting her go to her room to change. He was very tall and lean, with deep rich brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. He served the Rebel Alliance for some time but now was fully devoted to his ship and his wife, Princess Leia, Diana's aunt.  
  
Diana quickly changed and rushed to the table, luckily the droids were just setting the table. Taking her place at the grant table, her cousin, Hanlei, came in. Sitting down he noticed Diana's hand which was now turning a light shade of purple. "What's wrong with your finger, did you prick it with a sewing needle?" he said rudely. "Why in all the galaxies would I sew?" Diana said appalled. Before her cousin could say anything more her uncle came in the dinning room, "Diana what happened to your hand?"  
  
"Oh, It's nothing," Diana said, although it stilled burned," It's just some Wilken puss, it's not that bad." Her uncle shook his head and went into the kitchen. The droids quickly made there way around the table setting down forks and bowls. Diana's uncle came out of the kitchen with a cold cloth in his hand.  
  
"Here" he said rapping it around Diana's swollen hand.  
  
"Thanks." Diana said, her hand started to feel better as the cold numbed the pain. Hanlei was about to say something snotty to Diana, but a loud crash cut him off. Diana's uncle was going into the kitchen the same time a droid was going out carrying a tray of hot soup. "You stupid droid why don't you watch where you're going!" he yelled. Hot soup ran down his pants. Zzzitzshic! The droid beep and fizzled angrily. Almost tripping over the mess, Diana's uncle stormed off to his room to change.  
  
Laughing, Diana and her cousin watched the droid scurry around trying to clean up the mess. Diana's uncle came in the room muttering about droids and disassembling things, he took his seat just as his wife came in. He stood and bowed playfully said, "Your highness." Leia smiled and sat down, the droids started coming in and laid plates of salad and other vegetables. One droid poured water, and another set down two bottles of dressing. As quickly as they came in they were gone. "So tell me Diana, what took so long today?" Hanlei asked spitefully. "I had to get the fruit that Aunt Leia asked me to get," Leia said, then she added sarcastically, "It takes a long time when your shopping to get the most perfect fruit for your most perfect cousin."  
  
Hanlei gave Diana a dirty look. He hated her ever since they were little. One day he swore that he would get back at Diana for disrupting his life. Ever since his sixth birthday, that's when the misery started. He had gone out into the kitchen to find his mother and father, but they weren't there. He started to get scared and started to run from room to room to find his lost parents. He finally found them in the guest room huddled around the bed. As he came in his mom turned and saw him  
  
"Hanlei this is your cousin Diana, she's going to be part of our family now," Han had said.  
  
Hanlei looked at the girl, who seemed to be younger then him, sleeping in the bed. A sharp pain ran through his mind, "NO!" he shouted and ran out of the room. Someone in his mind warned him about this girl, never trust her it said. Hanlei winced as he remembered the pain of that dreadful day.  
  
"Hanlei?" Leia said looking concern. Snapping out of it, he looked at Diana and asked again," What took you so long?"  
  
"I told you I had to pick out..." Diana was cut off by her aunt. "That enough, he's right what took you so long?" Leia said looking at Diana. There was no changing her mind, Diana had to tell her aunt the truth. Looking down at her salad she sighed and said quietly,"Racing."  
  
"RACING!" her aunt yelled, "You know you can't do that, are you crazy!"  
  
"It's no big deal, no one got hurt." Diana said but was cut off again by her aunt. "No big deal! What if you got caught?! You know what would happen! We would have to leave this planet and try to run from the Imperials, you could probably be killed or worse." Diana's uncle tried to quiet his wife.  
  
"Now, now, I think she's old enough to know what's going to happen, but that's no excuse," he said looking at Diana, "Your grounded for two weeks, no going to town, and no racing the pods."  
  
"But." Diana said trying to change her uncle's punishment. "Han's right, you race to much, you need to start thinking of other thing right now." Diana's aunt said. She shot a look of warning to her son who was enjoying Diana's punishment. Hanlei stopped laughing. The droids had now come in with the second meal and set it onto the table, it was dried pork with peppers spread around it.  
  
Diana sadly took a bite of the dry, crunchy dish. Not one of the droids better meals, she thought to herself as her aunt and uncle talked about politics and the goings on of the New Republic. Hanlei tried to think of something mean say to Diana, but he didn't dare say anything when his mother was so uptight.  
  
"May I be excused?" Diana said breaking the silence. She was tired and was sick of the way dinner was going. "But you're not done... Oh well, go on." Her aunt said giving up. Diana got up and left. "Can I go too?" Hanlei asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Han said flatly. "But that's not fair, she got to go and..."  
  
"No! You need to eat; you spend all day in your room. Look at you your white! Why don't go outside any more?" Han said demandingly. "I do not spend all day in my room. I am not white and I don't need to eat! Hanlei said half way shouting, "Tell me please who was it who changed and fixed the whole hyper drive unit in the Falcon and fixed half of the droids in this house! Humm? It was me! But I'm sure you've forgotten all about it by now."  
  
"No I have not, now shut up and eat your food, and never raise your voice to me young man, do you get that?" Han said standing up. Hanlei glanced at his mother who was looking down at her plate in silence.  
  
A quiet voice in his mind started to talk... *He won't listen to what you have to say, save your anger, you will need it soon enough, come now let us go to your room.*  
  
Throwing down his fork Hanlei stormed off to his room. Trying to relax like the voice had said he knew that it was right. The voice, who's name was Dieallen, had befriended Hanlei, on his sixth birthday. He had told Hanlei to never trust his cousin, and he was right. He was Hanlei's friend and teacher; he was able to send messages to Hanlei, when he needed it the most. He taught him things that were strong in the force. Nobody knew about Dieallen, and that was they way Hanlei wanted it.  
  
Shutting his doors, he sat in the middle of his floor in the dark room; he closed his mind meditating on the things that Dieallen had taught him. A wicked peace came over Hanlei, and he began to relax letting his mind drift. Back at the dining room Leia hadn't spoken since Diana left the room. They were now eating their dessert, Han stared into it contently. He sighed and looked at his wife; she too met his gaze and smiled at him. She took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Don't worry." She said trying to comfort her husband," They be ok they just need to find there place."  
  
"And they are very close to finding It." she added hopefully. "Not Hanlei, I have a bad feeling, about that." Han said letting go of Leia's hand. "Nonsense" Leia said pushing her husband's words out of her mind, "I have to go."  
  
Leia got up, kissed her husband on the cheek, and left Han alone in the room. Sighing he slammed down his spoon and stormed off to his hanger.  
  
Diana, who was in her room, opened up her desk's drawer, in side was a small black box. Diana took it out, and crawled out of her window; outside she sat down and opened the box. Inside, was a silver orb, she picked it up and while closing her eyes she lifted the small orb above her head.  
  
Concentrating on it, Diana felt the orb come to life, letting her hands down slowly she opened her eyes. Above her head was the silver orb which was now glowing bright blue, moving the orb with her eyes she placed it so it was directly in front of her.  
  
Letting the warmth of the glowing orb enter her mind, she could now fell herself become part of the orb. With her whole mind and body focused on the orb she stared at it contently. The orb began to shake and quiver violently; Diana started to stare at it harder.  
  
The blue orb started to spin...and spin....and spin.... it exploded in front of Diana.  
  
Damn.  
  
She thought, *it always explodes,* Diana picked up the pieces and stuffed them back into the box. Climbing through her window she noticed that big black silver clouds were coming in, thinking that a storm could be coming she shut the window before a huge gust of wind blew.  
  
Leia shivered and peered from behind the huge rock where she was still hiding.  
  
Her niece had tried and tried again, but Diana could not stop the orb from breaking. She had mastered it very quickly, quicker then what Leia had thought when she had placed the box in her niece's room. But it was taking too long, and time was running out. Turning to go back inside the house she saw a flicker of bright light, come from Hanlei's room. He must be working on another droid, she thought to herself. She quickly hurried in the warm house just as heavy raindrops fell. Looking back she knew that the time had come.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Dark Horizon

Dreams of the Dead  
  
By Adien  
  
Chapter One

Commander Chalson made his way down the corridor; stopping in front of a door he pushed the intercom button.

"What is it?" a dark, quiet, voice said.

"Sir, we have a new status report on the boy's family, and the Rebel's newest doings." He said nervously. He never liked talking to Lord Dieallen.  
  
"Come in." Entering the room, the commander had to strain his eyes to see in the dark room. The only light was a narrow shaft, illuminating Dieallen's face. The room was icy cold, Dieallen seem to be unharmed by the near zero temperature, he sat, eyes closed, in the center of the room in a meditation- like-pose.

"Sir, the reports." Commander Chalson said shivering, holding out the report.

"Set it down there." Dieallen said, pointing, out of nowhere a desk appeared in the empty room. Setting the report down Commander Chalson stood at attention waiting for his next orders.

"Something more Commander?" Dieallen said his eyes still closed.

"N-no sir." Giving a quick salute, he left the room. Dieallen listened to the commander's foot steps as he left. Opening his eyes he looked around the dark room. Snapping his fingers light began to come into the room, sitting down at the desk, he studied the report that had been given to him. In the back of his mind a little voice started to call for him. Setting down the report, Dieallen closed his eyes and started to answer.

_Yes my son what is it?_

_I have done my exercises, master, now what am I to do?_

_Very good,_ Dieallen thought, _you have done all that you can for today._

_Thank you. Master? I am puzzled._

_About what?_ Dieallen responded.

_Who are you? What are you doing? When will I see you?_

Dieallen smiled evilly, this boy was more than he thought, and soon his plan would start to come together, turning his attention back to the voice in his mind, he thought calmly, _Do not worry my Hanleio .Why do you doubt me? You shall see me soon enough and keep trusting me, if you do, then all of your questions and dreams will be answered. You must concentrate on your training exercises. Do you understand this?_

_Yes master._ Hanleio said, leaving his teacher.

Turning his attention back to the report in front of him, Dieallen started to study it. "So," he said to himself, "They are part of the Post Tri Axle." Laughing quietly to himself he reached over and started to talk into the intercom, "Commander please come in here immediately."

"Yes sir," the commander said through the intercom. Dieallen continued to study the report that was given to him. The doors to his room started to open, in came a tall man, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes My Lord?" he said with a bow. 

"Ah yes," Dieallen said looking up from the report. "Commander Jaon, what is the family doing now?"

"Well sir," the commander said pausing, he pulled out a hand held computer, "It looks like they are ready to go on a mission, Solo is preparing his ship as we speak."

"How long of a trip?"

"Well sir according to the parts dealer, Solo bought several hyperdrive units, so we are guessing...." The commander stopped as a red flashing sign appeared on his computer. Looking it over, he corrected himself, "They will be departing to the planet Adega, on Alliance duties, Sir."

"And what are the duties, Commander?" Dieallen calmly said. Pushing some buttons the commander scowled, "It says that they are going there to retrieve Adegan Crystals." Dieallen looked at the commander questioningly, "And why commander would an ambassador be going to a planet to collect crystals?"

"I'm not sure sir; I personally think they are using the crystals for a lightsaber."

"I don't want to hear what you think Commander, I want a reason! Now!" Dieallen said getting annoyed, "Search their computers for any traces of this planet. Also find out more about these crystals, we'll have to have our own little collection."

"Yes sir." Commander Jaon said. Leaving the room he hurried down the hall. Making a light sweeping movement with his had Dieallen made the desk, computer, and reports disappear. In there places were different peaces of art work ranging from sculptures to fine oil paintings. Meditating on the windows of others thoughts, he pondered over the report and the doings the Empire. The Rebels were planning something, something big, and Dieallen had to know. His master would be very displeased with him if he didn't. 

Breaking Dieallen's concentration Commander Jaon entered the quarters in a rush. "Sir, two x-wing fighters have been spotted and locked in our target tractors. Would you like us to engage fire on them; they seem to be unaware of our presence. One blast would take care of them."

"No, Commander, such action is unnecessary." Dieallen said calmly, "We shall not destroy them, but capture them. Set the gravity pull to a stronger level so they become in orbit with us."

"Yes Lord Dieallen." The commander said, punching buttons on his computer. Snapping his fingers, Dieallen made an attack desk and computer come into the room, getting up from his seat he walked to the computer, with screen turning different shades with each touch he started pushing different commands. Pausing he looked up at the commander, who was still scowling at the computer in his hand.

"Something wrong commander?"

"No..No sir." Jaon said snapping the computer shut, ignoring the red warning signs flashing on the screen. "If you'll excuse me I have to attend to something."

"What?" Dieallen looked at him questionably.

"Oh, it's nothing sir, just one of my men. He's, uh, suddenly very sick almost possessed." Commander Joan said trying to find a good excuse. "Surely you could have thought of something else to say?" Dieallen said growing impatient.

"Sir?" the commander tried to look as innocent as he could. But it didn't work, standing to his feet Dieallen walked over to the now quivering commander. Shouting at the scared man he said," I WILL NOT HAVE MY MEN LIE TO MY FACE!!!" Razing his hand and squeezing it shut tightly, Dieallen saw Commander Joan grab throat, gasping for air, his face turning redder by the minute.

"Now," He said losing his grip. "Are we ready to speak the truth?" Commander Joan, whose face was almost blue, nodded quickly. As Dieallen let go, he began to gasp in deep breaths. "Don't breathe so had commander you pass out." Dieallen said coolly as if nothing had happened. Returning to his seat, Dieallen looked at Commander Joan hard. "Now you were going to tell me what the matter was, right." Commander nodded faintly. Opening back up his computer the warning signals began flashing again. It looks like that someone had left a signal open when we were communicating to Grand Admiral Kisher. And the Alliance was able to break the computer codes and read our weapon and ship totals. Plus." The commander said hesitating. "They were able to wipe out our main information on their plans we were able to hack into." Hesitating waiting for Lord Dieallen to explode, but for some odd reason he didn't. Dieallen stared off into space, taking a deep breath, he said, "And who is to be responsible for this mishap?"

"Well sir, it was Caption Blessing. He was the one who set up the communication and I guess it slipped by him."

"Well then, who's in charge of this Caption, Commander?" Dieallen said coolly. Clearing his voice, Commander Joan standing up straighter said, "I was sir, I should have seen it before I gave it a clear pass. Please for give my ignorance sir." Dieallen looked at him and scoffed.

"There is no forgiveness to give to you. You are a Commander and you were trained properly in these kinds of procedures. Were you not?"

"Y-yes sir." Joan said looking straight ahead. "Well then you will take the responsibility for the Caption's actions. Instead of him dying, _you_ will!" Gripping his fist Dieallen pulled his hand down slowly, tightening it even more. Commander Joan's eyes began to bulge as every molecule of air was sucked out of his lungs. He could feel his brain starting to shut down and his heart slowing, but with every gasp and beat of his heart a sharp burning pain, engulfed him. Sinking to the floor the commander reached out toward Dieallen, begging him to stop. But Dieallen refused his pleas and as his hand reached the side of his body, Commander Joan was dead, hand still stretched out.

Walking over to the intercom Dieallen said, "Please come and dispose of this mess immediately." As the stormtroopers dragged Commander Joan's stiff corpse out of the room, Dieallen returned his attention to the computer screen. Giving some more commands, they were ready to capture the two starfighters. Giving the last signal Dieallen watched the screen as the two ships were dragged closer and closer.

"Sir, we're getting a signal from the two fighter pilots." A caption said from the intercom. 

"Very well put them on." Dieallen said looking, looking at the large screen in front of him. He stared at the black screen, concentrated on he voices coming from the intercom. 

"Red One, come in."

"Red One, roger."

"Switch to engine G grade four."

"Roger that Gold Eye."

"We're being pulled in by that ship; I can't come out of it. Negative on the escape route."

"Roger that Red One, unidentified ship. Can you reach the base?"

"Are you kidding me?!" one of the voices said in shock. "Negative on all ship engine responses, prepare for an attack."

"Roger that Gold Eye." Switching off the intercom He turned to the Communications officer who had been standing behind him. "Go and greet these to pilots, tell the soldiers to set their guns to stun; I want these men alive." Saluting quickly the officer left. Going back to the computer, he switched it to the main drive to examine the damage Commander Joan had done. Slamming his fist down hard on the desk his eyes grew wide, they had taken their ship and weapon total, but then Dieallen smiled and started to laugh. The Alliance's "destruction to the files" was worthless. The decoy had worked, now all that had to be done was fill the dead file full of more useless information, and keep the Alliance hackers on their toes.

After filling the file Dieallen, looked up to see the officer coming back in to give the report.

"The prisoners are in their cells now sir, they were two first command A.S. pilots. They didn't put up much of a fight; the computers read that they were waiting there to meet another ship and there they were going to go to the plant Tatooine. What their mission was there has not been found yet. Their droids are being searched as we speak."

"Very good, caption. Inform Commander Chalson to be ready for dinner tonight; we will have one of the pilots as our guest of honor. Oh yes, are they in they in separate cells?" The caption nodded. "Good, we don't want them planning anything together. What cells are we holding them in? I want to meet these two foolish pilots."

"Level 2, Cell block 55-1, and block 66-15, sir. They are both drowsy from the stun."

"No problem there Caption, you may continue with your orders." Dieallen said. With a swish of his hand the attack computers and screens disappeared. In their places were different pieces of art work around the room.

Taking his black cape from the bureau that had appeared; he placed in on and walked out of the room. Walking toward the elevator, different men saluted to him, Dieallen acknowledged them, his black cape flowing behind him. His bight blue eyes were set off by his jet black hair and all black suit. His skin glimmered with a hint of silver, every time the light hit it. Stepping into the elevator he waited, he stared off into space, his eyes set hard and cold.

Walking out of the elevator Dieallen made his way to the cell block, approaching the cell, a caption rushed up to him and said, "Sir, the two A.S pilots send a distress signal to the Alliance's headquarters, before the gravity pull was administrated. The Alliance has sent out a number of x-wing starfighters to attack. We were also able to hack into their computers by using the ships; they aren't sure about the ship. Any information they have they got it from the dead file."

"Very well caption, we will wait for them, send some T.I.E. fighters to welcome them. Destroy all of them. What's their E.T.A.?"

"About 30 minutes sir, they will be coming from hyperspace soon and it will take them awhile to get in orbit and attack."

"Very well have the pilots ready. I want all of them dead and no one escaping. Is that clear?" Dieallen said unworried.

"Yes sir." The caption rushed off. Turing back to the cell block, Dieallen pushed a code into a small computer panel. The door to the cell opened. Inside was a fighter pilot, lying on floor, still drowsy just like the caption had said.

"Get up." Dieallen instructed. The officer stood, Dieallen said looking him over, "What is your mission for the Rebels?"

"I'll never tell," sneered the pilot.

"Very well, then, have it your way, now we can do it my way," Turning his attention to the stormtrooper by the doorway. "Get the probe." Turning to face the pilot Dieallen gave a small smile when he saw the captions scared face. "I did give you a choice and you chose mine."

Leaving the scared pilot in his cell, Dieallen started to walk toward the other cell block, where the other pilot was held. Stopping a passing commander he asked, "I want a full report on the prisoners immediately."

"Yes Lord Dieallen." The commander said turning around and hurried down the hall. As Dieallen approached the cell he thought to himself, with any luck this one will be more willing to talk. But a worried feeling gnawed in the back of his mind, pushing it out he concentrated on what he had to do he had to fulfill the emperor's orders. Pushing a new code into the small computer he walked inside, there sat the pilot helmet still on.

"You may take off your helmet; it must be very hot in there." Dieallen said trying to befriend the pilot. Hesitating the pilot pulled off the helmet, slightly shock Dieallen recomposed himself, "Well my dear, I didn't know that the Rebels had women pilots."

"They do now." The girl said sharply. "What?"

"Nothing, you must be starved, are you not?" The girl nodded slightly. "Of coarse you are." Dieallen said continuing, "That is why I would like you to join me for dinner, and I'll have someone come to give you clothes and to get you for dinner. Not sure what to say the girl looked hard at Dieallen's phony trusting face, thinking of what to do. She was not what Dieallen thought she was in fact she was not an A.S. pilot at all. What she was, was an ambassador for the Alliance, and she worried about how long she could pull this little charade she had started.

To  Be Continued…

Note from the Editor: You romance lovers are in for a treat in the next chappie. ^^


	3. The Time Begins

_Ok hope you all like it. _

_First off a HUGE thanks to all my friends (you know who you are) for reading and reviewing my story and for helping me along. _

_Second thanks to all the people who are reading story and leaving reviews they help me lot. Thank you so much. _

_Third I must be bloody out of my mind not to thank one of my Best Friends, Cathy, for helping edit my story, I know it's rough but with her skills I know I cant go wrong. Thank you sooo much, love you much for helping ^_^ _

_Another thing I know it's rough, that is until Cathy fixes it out * sweat drop* So until then Please still read it, tell if you like the plot part of it, I know that grammar, spelling, ext. . . .  is wrong so spare your breath and use it to tell me about the plot. Good, bad I want to hear it all. ^__^  So enough of me talking and to the good stuff… The story! ~_^     _

**_Note From Cathy(the editor):_**_ As you can tell, I intercepted this chap before she ever posted, so the below is as edited as I –being only a sophomore- can get it. Enjoy and review! (or else…)_

                                         * * *

  Looking back at her house, Diana sighed longing to stay there forever. A glint of light caught her eye, looking at it she saw the spacecraft hanger standing boldly there. Inside were her prized pod racers and speederbikes. All, sadly, had to be left behind. Taking one last look at her home she tuned and started toward the _Millennium Falcon,_ which was waiting for her.

Getting inside, the _Falcon_ took off. Sitting down behind the pilot's seat, she sighed. Squeezing Diana's hand Leia looked at her niece, "Don't be so down, we need to go, the Alliance needs me."

"I know." Diana said glumly. She didn't care, she wanted to stay at home, not leave it. 

"Cheer up squirt! You're a big girl now." Han said trying to help.

"Gee thanks," Diana said. "Where's Hanleio? Did we leave him behind hopefully?" 

"No, we did not," Leia said, not amused. 

Heading to her room Diana past Hanleio's. He was sitting in the middle of the room meditating, sneaking up to him Diana got close to Hanleio's ear and said, "What are you doing on the floor?" 

Startled Hanleio jumped up in an attack position, without thinking he slapped Diana hard on the face. Breathing hard he said through his teeth, "Don't you ever do that again!" 

Eyes growing wider Diana braced herself and tried to calm down, staring deep into her cousin's eyes, she tried to find what had made him slap her. He had never done that before. Calming down she turned slowly to go, her face still red where he had slapped her, but then she stopped, looking back at her cousin who was still mad. 

"Why?" she questioned him. 

He looked at her evilly, and smiled. "Never attack a man in mediation." He said meanly. 

"Attack?" Diana said looking at him. She left his room. She had had about enough of his odd sayings. Reaching her room she ran for the bed, falling down on it she sighed heavily again and tried to sleep.

"Han, we have to get to Coruscant quickly." Leia said impatiently.

"I know that," Han said getting annoyed by his wife's constant nagging.

"Well can't you make this hunk of stone age junk go any faster?" she said looking over Han's shoulder. 

Without saying a word Han pulled the hyper drive button, the large ship made a huge jerk, sending the unbuckled princess flying towards the back. Falling on the floor, Leia scowled at her husband and their co-pilot, Chewbacca, who were laughing at her. Getting up she walked over to Han and whapped him over the head with her hand. 

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" he asked rubbing the top of his head.

"Oh, I wonder." She said. 

"Well what did I do?" Han said playing around. 

"Nothing." Leia said, and leaned down, giving Han a long passionate kiss.

A little stunned, Han watched his wife walk away turning his attention to Chewbacca, who was now laughing at him. 

"What's so funny?" Han asked, slightly embarrassed. "Huh? You big ball of fur. What's so amusing?" 

After listing to Chewbacca's explanation he touched his lips and fond that he had lipstick all over them. 

"Well..." Han said trying to find an excuse, but finally gave up. Looking back the controls he asked Chewbacca, "You handle the controls for awhile, okay Chew?" 

With Chewbacca's nod of approval Han left the cockpit, and headed towards his room. Opening the door he found his wife waiting for him. 

"Come here, let me see that head. Does it still hurt?" She said reaching for his head. 

Smiling Han went to his wife and kissed her. "It feels fine now." 

Han picked Leia up and carried her to the bed. "There my princess, your bed awaits you." 

"And my prince?" Leia asked, her eyes sparkling.

"He too is here waiting to fulfill your every wish and desire." 

(**Editor note:** _Mrrrowww….heh heh heh…)_

Laughing Leia kissed Han again. "Well then for my first wish to be fulfilled is that I want you out of those smelly clothes. You smell like a pod racer in them." Laughing Han went to change, while Leia dimmed the lights and locked the door.

Diana woke up with a jolt, her eyes open wide. Wiping the sweat out of her eyes, she tried to stop breathing hard. Looking around her dark room she gathered her thoughts. Still somewhat terrified after her dream, she got out and looked out the window.

The _Falcon_ was headed toward a huge blue planet, not sure what it was called, Diana knew that there her aunt was going to have to be sent on some mission.

_Stupid Alliance, New Republic crap_, she thought.

Walking back to her bed she tripped over something. Letting out a silent curse she turned on the light. The thing she had tripped over was a bag. Scowling she opened it up to see what it was. Inside she found a book, socks, and a red pen. Opening the book she saw that the first page with fancy silver scrip reading, _Hanleio's._

"You've got to be kidding me." Diana said to herself. She tried to turn the page to see what else was in it but she couldn't. Pulling on the book a little harder Diana realized that she couldn't open it. Getting angry with the thought that Hanleio had dumped it in her room; she picked up the bag and went to Hanleio's room. 

"Here you big goof. Why don't you keep your own junk in your room?!" She said tossing the bag in the dark room. Hearing the bag land on the bed she waited for him to stir, but there was nothing.

Flipping on the light she saw that Hanleio was not in his room at all. Looking above his bed she saw that a panel of the ceiling was opened. Standing on the bed she was about to put it back in place but she froze. In the silent night she heard Hanleio's voice. It was coming up above the ceiling.

Hoisting herself up into the small tunnel she listened for her cousin's voice once more. Turning her head to the left she began to crawl toward his voice. Passing all sorts of switches and controls, she saw a wench. Moving it aside she laughed at the thought of Chewbacca leaving his tools a mess.

The tunnel that she was in was used to fix the _Millennium Falcon _and only her uncle and Chewy aloud to go in it. Pushing onward Diana came into a part of the ship where she was able to stand. Getting up she saw a light shining at the end of the tunnel fowling it quietly she saw Hanleio and a holographic image. The hologram was a man in a black robe which hid his face. 

"What the…" Diana murmured loudly.

Hanlei snapped his head around; his eyes looked as if they were on fire. "You!" he said. 

All of a sudden there was a snap of electricity. Diana felt herself hit the wall, hard. Looking over she saw the hologram disappear. Then she blacked out.

"Diana?" 

She could her aunt calling out her name but she was to nauseous answer back. Opening her eyes, she saw her uncle and aunt around her bed. 

"Do you feel ok?" her worried aunt asked. Diana nodded slowly. She could feel her body gathering strength, opening her mouth she tried to speak, but nothing came out. 

"You can't talk, you hit your head on one of the main electrical drives, and it's numbed your vocal cords. What were you doing up there?" Han asked with a mixture of angriness and concern in his voice.

Diana just shook her head she could barely remember and she felt terrible, the feeling of not throwing up was beginning to get too hard to control. Her head felt as if it were about to explode, all she wanted to do was sleep.  

"You need sleep," Leia said as if she had read Diana's thoughts. "We'll leave you now, but when you get your voice back you have a lot of explaining to do." 

Closing her eyes Diana could hear her aunt and uncle leave her room; she fell asleep and began to have a horrible nightmare, one that she could not stop, no matter how hard she cried out. 

"So explain to me why your cousin was up in the work area?" Han said demandingly to his son. 

"I don't know! I told you, I heard a noise and saw the hatch open, I went in and found her there crumpled over." Hanleio said.

They sat around the small table; Han stood across from his son studying him.

"What was she doing up there?!" Han said getting tense. 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hanleio erupted standing up meeting his father's height. 

 Looking him hard in the eye, Han backed down. He wasn't sure what had gone on, Hanleio's story seemed to fit but not entirely. Could he be lying?

Han squeezed his eyes shut, _stop it_. He thought to himself. He could never admit that he didn't believe his son. Another thought came to him mind, Hanleio… where did he go wrong? Han had always thought that he would have a better life after the war. But that wish had to be broken, and Han hated it. Now his son hated him and the family and Han could do nothing about it, and it seemed to be worse. 

Putting his head down Han gave up and told Hanleio to go. Sitting down at the table he put his head down on the table. 

"Hanleio…" he heard himself say without meaning to. 

"I know." Leia said coming into the room. "Don't worry Han, when we land everything will go well. You'll see." 

Picking his head up, he looked at his wife. She seemed to always try to look on the bright side, even if there was none.  Nodding soberly he got up and walked past his wife and went to their room. 

Leia squeezed her hands and hoped she was right. Heading to bed she said a silent prayer that everything would work out. 

Diana looked out of the landspeeder's window at the people working and loading things into the ships. They had made it safely to the plant, and even though she didn't have her voice she felt much better. Hanleio sat in the back with a scowl on his face. The landspeeder slowed down in front of a tall white building, people were coming in and out. Getting out, Leia whispered something to Han. Nodding he took the data card from Leia's hand and went in head of them. 

"Where is he going?" Hanleio asked tartly. 

"He has to do something that's all, come on their waiting for us." Leia said walking up the steps. 

Once inside Diana looked around, there were people of all species and ranks. Tall white pillars climbed to the top of the building. There were at least twenty floors that Diana could count.

_So this is the New Republic head quarters_, she thought. Looking around, she saw that Leia and Hanleio had moved on, she ran to catch up. Trying to get to them, Diana didn't look where she was going and crashed into a young man, causing her to trip and fall. 

Surprised, Diana yelped, but because her voice wasn't back yet, no one heard. 

"I'm terribly sorry." the man said helping Diana up. "Are you ok?" 

Diana nodded; the man seemed to be the same age as her aunt. His sandy blond hair dusted his bright blue eyes. He was dressed in a black tunic with a brown robe-like covering over it. For some reason he looked very familiar to Diana.

_He's dressed like a Jedi Knight_ she thought to herself, remembering pictures and the studies she had taken in school. Unfortunately she never cared for school and could not remember anything else about them. She mentally kicked herself for not paying closer attention. Diana thought that he was very handsome.

He smiled at her, not knowing what more to say, he asked her, "Do you know where you're going?" 

Diana nodded and pointed toward her aunt. He looked and saw Leia; "Oh." was all he could say. Turning is attention back to Diana, he asked, "Can you speak?"

Diana, not sure how to answer, shook her head yes and then no. Putting a hand on her shoulder the man looked deep into her eyes and asked, "What?" 

"Well…" Diana said out loud surprised, "Oh I can talk now." She said to herself. 

Blushing realizing that she must look like a fool to the stranger she said, "It's a long story. I'm sorry I crashed into you, I was trying to get to my aunt." 

"I see; I'm sorry to have gotten in your way. My name is Luke, what's your name?"

"Diana, I've got to get going my aunt doesn't know that I've left." Diana said. 

"Let me walk you there, I'm headed in the direction, I would like to speak with your aunt." Luke said.

"Why you know her?" Diana said puzzled.

"Yes, everyone knows your aunt she's a very important part to the Alliance. Didn't you know that?" 

Diana mumbled something, of course she knew that her aunt was important, why was she acting so weird around this guy?

"Oh Diana there you are!" her aunt said, looking at the man next to her she froze. "Luke I ….." 

"Don't worry I didn't plan it either." Luke said. 

Swallowing hard she said, "Dinner." 

Nodding Luke went on his way without saying another thing.

"What was that all about?" Diana asked her aunt as they walked over to one of the many elevators. 

"Nothing, just a dinner guest that I didn't expect to see." Leia said in a rush. 

Traveling up they reached their floor and went in to one of the rooms.

"This is where we stay." Leia said. "Han should be here." 

"I already am." He said coming from around the hallway. "We've got a meeting in thirty minutes. Mon Mothma wants us to go over the reports and all that other stuff." 

Nodding Leia went into the next room and started away at typing into one of the computers. Han came behind his wife and rubbed her shoulders. 

"He came." Leia said starting ahead at the screen still typing in commands.

"Luke?" Han asked her questionly.

"Yes, he's coming for dinner, don't say anything. I'm not sure how to tell them." She said pausing to look up at Han.  He squeezed her shoulders and reached over to hit the enter key. The computer started to type up a report, "Come on." He said ripping it from the printer. "Duty calls." 

Getting up, Leia noticed that both Diana and Hanleio were in their room's, doors shut. Sighing there was no time to tell them where they would be. Going outside and shutting the door Han and Leia walked to meeting. 

Throwing her pillow up against the wall Diana was getting frustrated. Only Diana didn't know why she was and that made her even more so. Opening her bedroom door she saw that her aunt and uncle had left for their meeting. Walking over to the door she yelled to Hanleio, "I'm going to the canteen!" 

There was no response, "As if you care." Diana muttered under her breath. Walking out she headed out toward the canteen, she passed different rooms, what looked like they were each holding important meetings.

She had never really thought about how important the New Republic was. They were a main part of why she and her family weren't part of the Empire. Diana's heart ached, her family, another thing she never thought of. Aunt Leia never told her much about her real family. It never came up at home.

Before her mind could start wondering she turned into the canteen. Sitting at the bar she asked the bartender for a hot chocolate with a shot of Grimblil in it, a Tattoonie alcohol. 

The bar tender eyed her and asked for some ID, grumbling Diana pulled out her card and showed the man that she was indeed old enough to drink. Shrugging the bar tender pulled out a mug and started to fill it. 

"I see you go for the heaver stuff." A man next to Diana said. 

"What of it?" Diana said not in the mood to talk to anyone. She looked up to find that it was Luke, the man who she crashed into earlier. "Oh." 

"Nothing." He said. "I was just surprised that's all." 

"Well, sorry to have startled you." She said rudely.

The man shrugged and looked of into space.  Sighing Diana loosened up a bit. "Sorry, I haven't been in the best of moods." She said apologizing to the stranger. 

"It's ok…Diana, right?" He asked. Nodding she took a sip of her cooling drink. 

"Would you care to take a table?" he asked. 

"Why not- it was Luke right?" she said trying to be polite. 

They walked over to a table sitting down there was an odd pause of silence. 

"Are you still in school?" Luke asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ha! No, I quit that a long time ago." Diana said. "I was suppose to start in the flight academy but my aunt won't have it."

"Ah" Luke said remembering his days of trying to get into the academy. "She can worry a lot." 

Smiling Diana agreed.  Looking down at the belt he wore she saw something odd. 

"What's that?" she asked him pointing at it. "It can't be a blaster."

"You've never seen one of these before?" Luke asked looking at Diana oddly.

"Should I?" Diana asked not sure what he was getting at. 

"No I guess not." He said taking it from his belt and handing it to Diana. "It's a lightsaber."  

"Lightsaber," she echoed, studding it carefully remembering the lessons. "I think I've heard of these, we learned about them in school, yeah…" 

Diana looked at it recalling the article in the text book. 

"Isn't that only Jedi Knights or people who are force sensitive have lightsabers?" 

"You're right." Luke said.

Handing back the lightsaber Diana said, "So that means you're a Jedi Knight?" 

Luke nodded taking a sip of his drink. 

"They seem really neat, I wish I could have one" Diana said wishfully. 

"You can." He said. 

"But how? I'm not a Jedi Knight." 

"Not yet." Luke said looking into Diana's eyes. 

Getting a little scared Diana nervously took a sip of her drink finishing it, she absentmindedly licked her lips. She could taste the sweet chocolate against the bitter sour taste of the alcohol. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Diana said finally. 

"You will be a Jedi Knight," the man said mysteriously. "You better get going Leia and Han will be back." 

Diana looked at the man in wonder. Getting up, she tried to say something but she couldn't find the words. 

"I…I…" coughing she finally was able to speak. " I'll see you at dinner." 

"Until then." Luke said rising. 

Diana walked out of the canteen still spooked by what Luke had said. 

I will be a Jedi Knight? She wondered to herself. "How?" she said out loud.  

"Hey you!" a man yelled at her. 

Looking up Diana looked around to see who the man was yelling at; to her surprise it was her. "Me?" 

"Yeah you. Nice move, trying to ditch the war briefing like that." The man said taking Diana by the shoulders.

"I don't need to be at the briefing." Diana said trying to pull back. "Leave me alone." 

"Be quiet or I'll have you turned in. All pilots need to be at this meeting like it or not. And I suggest that you shut up before you get into anymore trouble." The man said taking Diana into the room. 

Down below, on the briefing floor, she could see a map of the planet Diragon. Around her were about a hundred pilots all were taking their seats and preparing for the briefing. Looking over she saw the man, who appeared to be a guard, looking at her hard. Almost daring her to move. Turning back around she tried to blend into the crowd, hoping not be spotted by anyone she knew.

"The meeting will begin." A man in a white uniform said. 

Diana looked down at the briefing floor, there were all kinds of generals and captions and their aids. She recognized all the men down there. A tall man with slicked back brown hair was Caption James Kristen; he was always at her aunt's business parties. It seemed to Diana that he never liked her. 

"Now, we'll begin with the up coming battle." He said switching on the hologram. Up appeared another map of the plant this time in greater detail. We will begin on the outer core and work our way in. Then will have a tech team sneak their way in the temple." 

Clearly Diana had missed the beginning of the meeting. 

"Well have then enough time to bring the outer units in and have a full attack." The caption continued, "Our lasers sites will then be set to 0-632 and we'll aim for the control building. That should take them out partially and then well have the upper hand in catching them."   

"No it won't." 

The room began buzz, Diana swallowed hard, why did she have to open her big mouth. 

"Excuse me?" the Caption asked looking ground the room. Clearly he was not amused at the thought that a pilot was correcting him. 

"It won't work." Diana said plainly, she gathered every ounce of courage inside of her. "You've got it wrong." 

A woman next to the caption stood up from her seat. Diana gave a shot gasp, Mon Mothma, here! Diana wished that she had never left her room. 

"Will the pilot who is do bold enough to have thought that the Caption made a mistake please rise." Mon Mothma said looking around the room. 

Standing up Dianna said "Over here." 

"Identify yourself." Mon Mothma said coolly.

"Uh, I am Diana Solo." Diana said not sure of what the proper way a pilot identified themselves. The other pilots snickered at Diana's dumbness. 

"Solo?" she said in shock looking at Diana for a minute. "Very well, go on Solo." 

"Well you see setting your lasers at 0-632, won't half-way destroy them." 

"Why of cores it would! You are you to-"The caption was cut off by Mon Mothma.

"Go on Solo. Caption no interruptions please." She said. 

"Like I was saying…. it would destroy them completely, you would need to set you lasers at 1-325, if you were to destroy only half of their building or whatever. Or if you mean take the structure and destroy it from the inside only you would have to set them at 1558-6355." Diana said. 

"She's right Mon," a Caption next to her said. 

"I see, Captain Kristen, I tell see that your plan may have some bugs still in them I suggest you work them out and until then this briefing is over. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Mon Monthma said. 

The room began to clear, Dianna heard one of the pilots say that the caption had never made a mistake or have one of the pilots correct him in front of Mon Mothma. Diana bit her lip; she didn't mean to cause trouble. 

"Will Pilot Diana Solo please come to the floor?" Mon Mothma announced. Now what, Diana thought. She walked down, to the floor there she saw Caption Kristen gathering his papers looking very upset. 

"Now Pilot Solo, how do you know so much about the settings for laser shootings?" she asked Diana. 

"Well I've always had an interested in them. My uncle taught me most of it." Diana said hoping she didn't' cause any trouble. "And, um… I'm not a pilot." 

"So we've heard." Mon Mothma told her stepping back. There behind Mon Mothma stood Diana's aunt Leia.  

Leia looked at her niece. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"The man over there said that I had to come in and here the briefing or else I would get in trouble." Diana said pointing over to the guard standing by the door. "I tried telling him that I wasn't a pilot but he wouldn't listen. I just went to the canteen for a minute and was going back. I really didn't mean to get mixed up in this." She suddenly felt sick. Swallowing she took a breath. 

"I understand. I'll speak to the gaud to work on identifying pilots from civilians. Next time try to avoid getting to close the briefing doors, that way any guard won't mix you up with any rookie pilots skipping a briefing." Mon Mothma said. "Leia you can go now. Nice seeing you, Solo." 

Nodding Leia started to walk out with Diana. Walking back to their room, Diana could feel her aunt thinking of what to do. 

"Are you mad?" she asked. 

"I don't know." Leia said calmly. "I'm not sure what to make of it." 

"Well I didn't want to go in there in the first place, and I couldn't help but to correct the caption." Diana said trying to explain herself. Reaching the door Leia looked at Diana.

"I Believe you," she said. "But you've made Caption Kirsten very upset. But then I've never liked him much, so I guess I'll let it slide." She said joking. 

  
Opening the door, Leia told Diana. "You need to get ready for dinner, we've got company." Diana shuddered. The words Luke said to her back in the canteen about becoming a Jedi, kept on repeating in her mind. Y_ou will be a Jedi Knight._

To Be Continued.

          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Well there you go. I'm working on the forth chapter as we speak so keep an eye out of it. Please review and tell me what I should change and if it's good or not. If you want to yell at me go for it, I wanna hear the worse, so I can fix it in my story. ^__^  _

_Thanks for reading and may the force be with you._

_~Adien~  _


	4. Dark Lies Told

**_Dreams of the Dead  
_**  
_By Adien_

_  
_  
**Chapter One**  
  


The words echoed in Diana's mind, haunting her every thought. She tried to get those words out of her mind, but the harder she tried to push them away the more the pushed back. _"You will be a Jedi Knight" _ 

          "Diana, what's the matter?" Leia asked her niece.

"Stop it!" Diana snapped at her accidentally. "Sorry..."

She sighed and plopped down on a deep ruby couch. "I wasn't talking to you."

          "Then who?" her aunt said. Her eyes were filled with worry for Diana. 

 "No one really, I met someone at the canteen and what they said is bothering me. I keep on hearing them in my mind. I didn't mean to snap." Diana rubbed her forehead.

"It's ok." Leia said her eyes still showed traces of worry. "Who was this person?" 

"Luke Skywalker. He was the man who I bumped into this morning. I was talking to him there and he was telling me about the Jedi. Before I left he told me that I was to be a Jedi Knight." 

"And this bothers you?" Leia asked her face never changing at the sound of Luke's name. 

"Not really, I think it scared me more. He looked so serious. And the look in his eyes…" Diana said, shuddering slightly.

"Well, don't think about it to much. Who knows what he was driving at?" Leia said, lying. She knew fully well why Luke had said that to her niece. She _was_ to become one. It was her destiny.  

"I'll try…" Diana said breaking her aunt's thoughts. "I think I'm going to go to my room to rest." 

Getting up off of the couch Diana walked to her room. With a sigh Leia watched her close her door then she got up quickly and headed to the kitchen. She had a guest coming and there was lots of food to prepare. As she was puling out vegetables, to be cut, Han walked into the kitchen. 

"Why aren't you making the droids so this work? A senator like you shouldn't have to do the work of what a heap of metal can do." He said. 

"I happen to like cooking, thank you, and the "heaps of metal" are setting the table and cleaning for me. Why don't you help me instead?" Leia said handing her husband a knife and a blue Guyanda. It was bitter tasting vegetable, but when cooked right it was better than the sweetest candy known to the galaxy. 

Leia started to dice the vegetables, thoughts swarming in her mind. She could feel that Han knew. "I'm worried about Diana." 

"What's wrong?" Han asked even though he was worried with his own problems.

"I'm not sure if she's ready to be a Jedi. If giving her back to Luke is right." 

"What do you mean right? Of course. Leia," Han said setting down the knife and put his hands on her shoulders. "Luke is a trained Jedi Knight. He knows what he's doing. He said that it was her destiny. You know this." 

Leia sighed, she knew. She was scared about leaving Diana; ever since she came to live with them she became a daughter to Leia. "What if she hates him for what he did? For what happened? What if she doesn't accept it?" 

"Don't say that." Han said hugging his wife. "Everything will work out for the good." 

Leia smiled weakly. The worries were hard to get rid of. Closing her eyes she quickly did some of the Jedi calming skills that Luke had taught her. Letting go of Han she began to poor the diced vegetables into a bowl and began to mix the ingredients. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  Han yelled throwing the knife down. Blue juice ran from his eye. Trying to wipe it away he made it sting more. 

 Leia gasping at the shout and grabbed a wet rag. 

"AHH. Careful!! It stings. Don't put that on me it makes it worse!!" Han shouted despite his attempts to bat it away Leia cleaned his eye.  Han's face grew red as Leia laughed at him. 

"You baby. Don't stick your face in it, silly. What were you thinking?" she said teasing.  

"What do you mean, 'baby?'" Han said, glaring at Leia. His anger was gone and he began to tease his wife back. "I nearly lost my eye!" 

"Lost your eye?!" Leia asked laughing. 

"Here." She said kissing Han on the lips. "Better?" 

"Nope." Han said smiling.

Leia kissed Han passionately then playfully popped a piece of the bitter Guyanda in his still open mouth. 

"Hey!" Han said. 

Laughing Leia got back to work making the evening meal. She had an hour left to complete it.

"Watch the cake in the oven."  She asked Han as she began to dress the chicken with various herbs and sauces. She smiled as her husband moved to comply, rubbing his eye and grumbling.

          Hanlei sat in his room, his eyes closed. In his mind he began talking to his master. "_Master, my cousin is becoming suspicious of me. I can feel it. What should I do about this?" _

_"Yes, I feel it as well. We shall wait my son. Until the time is right when you are ready to reveal yourself. I have trained you well ad your time draws near." _ The dark voice said. 

_"Master, I know I am ready. I only wait patiently for you command. I feel my strength grow everyday. You have taught me well and for that I am thankfully." _

_"You can thank me by fulfilling my orders." _ The voice said to Hanlei. _"Now until that time you must work on your fighting skills. Go practice then come to me after you have completed." _

_"Yes my master." _Hanlei said opening his eyes. He stood as his eyes adjusted to the uneven lighting in his room. 

Stretching out his hand toward a round sliver ball on his shelf, he began to move it towards him.  With the smallest flick of his hand the ball obeyed the motion it had moved in. He made it travel around the room moving it up and down as it when. After bringing it in front of him he stared at it deeply. All of his thoughts clear he stared into the ball.

          The ball itself began to spin rapidly. Going faster and faster until it became a silver blur. Bring his hands together Hanlei closed his eyes and the ball disappeared. Opening his eyes back up the ball appeared in front of him again. Smiling slightly Hanlei slowly closed his eyes. The ball disappeared and began to move arose the room. Deep in thought Hanlei made it move underneath chairs and his bed. Flying up to the top of the ceiling then plummeting toward the ground.

As Hanlei visualized the ball's movement he began to make the ball change shape. What was then the ball had become a golden cube. Resting on top of Hanlei's desk, he opened eyes. There the cube sat visible to all. Quietly, almost muttering, Hanlei began to talk. The golden cube began to quiver as he spoke. His words getting stronger and louder the harder the cube began to quake. And as it shook it began to rise rapidly, till it had reached the ceiling. At the top of his lungs Hanlei yelled something unrecognizable. At the sound of Hanlei's shout the cube busted into a huge jolt of Blue and white energy.  

Lighting up the room Hanlei closed his eyes again he could feel the energy in the room. Calling out he caused the bolts to form a golden cube once again. It softly floated back down to the desk. There Hanlei picked it up and put it back on the shelf, his hands still tingling from the energy. Turning to his table he thrust his hand toward a potted plant, a burst of bright white energy came from his hand and burned the plant turning it to a blackened ash. Laughing he sat back down in the middle of his room and started to meditate, while the sent of burnt vegetation still lingered. 

Sniffing the air Diana lay on her bed. Holding a plush deep purple pillow on her chest she tightened her grip on it as the words traveled in her head again. She had tried sleeping but she kept on having strange nightmares. Rolling over she faced the opened balcony. She watched the different air speeders fly by. The clouds were rolling in thick and billowy. They showed traces of rain but with no promise of drizzling.

Inhaling deeply she cringed at the smell of brunt plants and fresh air. Burrowing her head into her blanket she quietly screamed. The worry and annoyance from the voice in her head were getting too much.

_"You will be a Jedi Knight."_

_"SHUT UP!!!!"_ She screamed to herself. But the voice never stopped. But Diana never noticed it because she had finally fallen to sleep. And soon the smell of burn feathers was covered up from the smell of Leia's cooking. Restlessly turning over she began to dream……

_The wind was blowing over the place softly causing the grass to ripple like calm ocean waves.  White daises dappled the velvety canvas and shone in the warm mid-spring sun. Nothing could be seen from miles around only specks of white surrounded by a peaceful green. Diana sat there among the white daises and let the sun wash over her. She was wearing a soft white dress that stretched to the ground. Her sandy blonde hair was woven beautifully with tiny Baby's Breath in it. The longer parts blew in her face, moving them away from her sparkling deep blue eyes she scanned the serene plane. Her mind was at peace no thoughts ran through. Only the sound of the wind meeting grass. _

_Picking a single daisy she began to softly pick the petals, letting each one fly into the wind in hope of finding a new home. She murmured something but it was lost in the wind. Turing she saw a man standing behind her. Standing, she stared into his equally deep blue eyes, a small smile crossed her soft crimson lips. He was wearing a black tunic with a matching robe to cover it. The robe softly moved in the light wind. His short medium blonde hair was slightly ruffled.  He smiled back at her; his eyes were filled with love. _

_"You look like a goddess." He told her. _

_Diana smiled and took his hand. They walked to a part of the plane where only the white daises could be seen. They sat amongst them, Diana picking them to make a chain and the man placing them along side of the Baby's Breath in Diana's hair.  It was very peaceful there; Diana leaned against his chest as he quietly talked to her. _

_"I have missed you." He said. _

_"I have to." She said to him." I wish that you never had to leave." _

_"Ah, so do I. But now I am back. I have longed to see your face and feel your touch. And now that you are here with me I am truly happy." He said as he stroked Diana's hair. "Look into my eyes once more." _

_Turning to face him, Diana looked lovingly into his eyes, his hands held her face as he lifted his head he kissed Diana softly on the forehead. _

_Resting his head back on the ground he looked up into the sky and said, "You're eyes shine like the suns and hold all the stars in them. I am at peace when I am with you." _

_Diana smiled and put her head back on his chest and listened to his heart beat softly, as he continued to stroke her hair. _

_The clouds above them moved toward the east and the sun cast its warm beams around them. They stayed there looking to the sky for what it seemed like forever….._

Opening her eyes slowly Diana saw a dark outside with the blur of airspeeders' lights fly by. Turning over she realized that it was all a dream. She was still in her bed. She was still wearing her black skirt with a tight matching shirt. She was about to have dinner with her aunt, uncle, and Luke. 

Luke! Her eyes widened that was the man in her dream. The one who kissed her… Luke. He had kissed her… But it wasn't what Diana had imagined a kiss from a lover, no, far from it. It was more like…

Diania sighed. Luke… The very man who scared her a couple hours before. Diana wasn't sure to make of the dream and what it meant. She couldn't figure out the feelings that she had felt in it ether.  

Getting out of bed she dressed into a white dress that went to the ground. It hung at her shoulders with beaded pearls along it. She brushed her hair straight so it hung long then braided part of it as if it was a cascading waterfall of golden blonde. Around her neck she placed a small oval shaped locket hung by a black leather cord. Inside the locket was a picture of her aunt and uncle, a gift given by them when she was only 3. She treasured the locket dearly and always kept it in a safe place. Slipping on her white boots she walked the living room. As she entered the room Han leaned back slightly in the presence of Diana. 

"Wow," was all he could say.

Diana pulled a face at her uncle and then turned to her aunt. "Does it look ok? Not too much?" 

"Oh no. You look wonderful and jugging by the way Han's eyes are popping out I'd say he likes it too." Leia said smiling at her niece. "I see you're wearing your necklace."

"I love it. You know that. I always wear it when we're not traveling." Diana said her hand brushed against it gently. "When's Luke going to get here?"

"Soon I hope, I'm getting hungry." Han said. "Where's Hanlei?" 

"Right here." Hanlei said sitting down in a chair closest to the door. His eyes were almost bloodshot. 

"Hanlei! What's wrong with your eyes?" Leia said worried.

"Nothing. I didn't get much sleep." Hanlei said flatly. He was clearly in no mood to chat.  

Leia looked at Han; he shrugged and got up to the door which was now knocking.  It was Luke; he was dressed much like in Diana's dream only he wore a brown robe than black. He looked at Diana eyes wide and full of amazement and pride.  "You look wonderful." He said. 

Diana smiled at the approval and graciously said thank you. They all sat while Leia went to finish the last touches on dinner. Diana noticed that Luke would look at her in mid-conversation with Han. 

After awhile dinner was finally ready they all walked to the dinning room. Luke insisted on escorting her to the table. Only Hanlei notices Diana slightly blush when Luke did so. Sitting down to the table the droids began to serve the first course. 

"Diana tells me that you two talked earlier today." Leia said turning her attention away from the droids and to Luke. 

"Yes we did. She happened to be in the canteen the same time I was. We sat and talked for awhile." Luke said taking a sip of water. "She seemed to be interested in my lightsaber." 

"I see." Was all Leia could say. 

Diana scowled, she didn't like the way her aunt was acting to their guest. It was as if there was something else going on that she didn't know about. Looking at her aunt Diana saw that her expression kept changing as if she was having a silent conversation. She looked over to her uncle he sat there staring blankly into his soup. Hanlei seemed to be silently eating his soup as if he didn't want to be noticed by anyone. 

"Aunt Leia, are you alright?" Diana finally asked breaking the silence.

Leia looked up at her niece. "Yes of course." She could tell that Diana didn't believe her. Biting her lip she asked Luke, "How do you like you soup?" 

"Oh it very nice." Luke said. He absentmindedly took a sip of his wine.  

The silence continued through out the meal, Diana was surprised how the mood had suddenly changed. Even though Han spoke up some of the meal, it seemed to Diana that only Leia and Luke were having a conversation. 'How' was beyond her. Weird things were happening and she did not like it. 

After was seemed a lifetime of quietness the meal was finally over and they all walked back out to the living room. Diana excused herself saying that she was tired and she wanted sleep. Soon after Hanlei went to his quarters as well. 

Diana slipped out of her white dress and put a black satin nightgown. After letting her hair down she found herself very thirsty. She slipped into a silver bathrobe, and exited her room to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. She could hear her aunt and uncle talking to Luke very seriously. 

"I don't know about this Luke, I've been having bad thoughts about this all day. I don't think Diana's ready for all this." 

Diana stopped as Leia said her name. 

"She is ready. I can feel it in the Force. She is ready to become a Jedi Knight." 

Diana gasped quietly as she head Luke continue. 

"Everything will be fine; tomorrow I will tell her and take her to Tatooine. Ben's old hut is still there and I think that's the best place to train her there." 

"I just can't believe you came so soon!" 

Diana sensed the anger in her voice. 

"Don't get angry now. We knew what would happen when she came, you know that." Han's voice was very tired and heavy. "It's no use to fight about it now. Luke knows what he doing." 

 "Yes I know, but if she hates us.... For what we all did... The lies we built for her. What if it all comes back to slap us in the face?" Leia looked at her husband trying to prove her point. 

"What lies?" 

Leia snapped her head toward the voice, Diana stood there looking at them, her hair slightly covering her eyes. 

"What lies have you been telling me? What did you do?" Diana asked them again. She could tell that neither Han nor Leia knew what to say. She looked at Luke and asked him, "Who are you?" 

Looking back at Diana Luke smiled slightly and said, "I am Luke Skywalker a Jedi Knight, and as one I will train you to be come one Diana Skywalker." 

Diana froze her eyes transfixed on Luke. He stood and helped her to a chair next to him. "Skywalker?" she said quietly. Diana began to shake slightly. Luke put his hand on her arm and said, "Yes." 

"You mean…. You…you're my, my father?" Diana struggled to say. Her mind was blank with shock except for that one simple concept.

"Yes, I am…" Luke's shone into Diana's. He looked at her with compassion only a father could give to his daughter. 

"Why didn't I stay with you? Why did I live with Aunt Leia and Uncle Han?"  She said looking up at him. "Where did you go?" Questions suddenly came flooding out of places in her mind she didn't even knew she had.

"There was a lot going on at the time. You were very important to me and the enemy. I wanted to do what was best for you so I gave you to my sister. Leia took you into her family and made you one of her own. I am very grateful for her doing it. I told Leia and Han that I'd be back for you when it was time to see if you were to become a Jedi. You aunt has been watching you at nights. Outside the window, you by the tree, I watched you too. You have mastered that orb very well. We knew it was time for me to come. That's why I am here." 

"And that's why you said that I would become a Jedi Knight…" Diana said quietly still shocked. All her aunt told her about her family that they had both died in a fierce battle by the enemy. It never occurred to Diana that she had the makings of a Jedi Knight. "So…I will be going tomorrow?" 

"Yes, we'll pack tomorrow." Leia said. Getting up she touched Han's knee and he got up with her. "We'll leave you two to talk."  

They left leaving Diana with Luke, her father.

Thoughts began to swarm in her mind. Thoughts of the dream she had came to mind…

"What was it about?" she asked Luke without saying what she was talking about. 

"I'm not sure…" he said, somehow knowing what she was referring to. " I had it too, I can't explain it."

"I truly have missed you," Diana said tears coming to her eyes. "I thought you were dead. That you would never come back," 

Tears began to fall from her eyes; she put her head on his lap, quietly tears slipped. Smiling Luke felt his own eyes become watery. He stroked his daughter's long golden hair and thought back to when he had left her…

_"Be careful with her, she's only a baby." Luke said to Leia. He stood in the early morning darkness at the door to the dirt bubble house that Leia and Han we're living on in Tatooine. _

_"Luke, she's five." Han said. _

_"Still, she still so young… Just be careful. If they ever found out where she was…." _

_"Luke, she will be safe here, we will protect her." Han said putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I will teach her to be a great mechanic, almost better than me."_

_Smiling, Luke handed the sleeping girl in his arms to Han. Leia hugged her brother, "She will be a daughter to me. I will protect her. No one will find out." _

_Luke squeezed Leia, "I know you will.  I will come back for her when she is ready to become a Jedi and when it's safe." _

_Han nodded as Leia let Luke go. "Better get going; the sun will be rising soon." _

_Luke agreed kissed his daughter on the forehead one last time and whispered to her, "Good bye my Diana, daddy will come for you soon."_

_He placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes, erasing all the memories of him in the little five-year-old's mind, leaving only but a small trace of her family. _

_As he turned towards his X-Wing he wiped a tear away from his eye. He climbed into the cockpit and looked at the dirt house. Leia and Han had gone in with Diana. He saw the small head of Leia's son, Hanlei, he was only six. Turning away from him he began to take off.  _

_"I know R2, I know…" he said responding to the droids drills and beeps telling him to pay attention to the commands that were now flashing on the computer screen.  Taking off he left the planet and flew off into Hyperspace never seeing his daughter until several, several years later._

Luke looked at his daughter. She had stopped crying and had drifted into a light sleep. Smiling to himself he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Placing Diana in her bed Luke slipped off her bathrobe and covered her with the white and red silk blankets. 

He bent over and kissed her on her forehead, just like in Diana's dream, just like when he had left her. 

"I love you my Diana, daddy has come for you now." He whispered.

Diana smiled in her sleep and turned over facing the other way and went into a deep sleep. Luke quietly walked out of the room and headed to his own quarters. As he past Hanlei's room he felt a great presence of the Dark Force around his room. Frowning he ignored the presence and walked to his own room. Ignored, but he did not forget; at last he had been reunited with his daughter.

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
